phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Road Trip
|image = No Stop Truck Stop.jpg |caption = Phineas and Ferb's diner above their RV. |season = 3 |production = 310b |broadcast = 129 |writer = Scott Peterson |ws = Kaz Kim Roberson |director = Robert F. Hughes |us = July 29, 2011 |international = July 25, 2011 (Disney Channel on Demand) |xd = August 6, 2011 |pairedwith = "Mommy Can You Hear Me?" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} On the last day of the Flynn-Fletcher family road trip, Candace thinks she’ll finally have a couple of hours to relax and not worry about busting her brothers. However, Phineas and Ferb decide to build a truck stop diner on top of the RV. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is also doing a road trip, but he’s using a big rig to transport his boom juice to the Tri-State Area. Episode Summary The Flynn-Fletcher family are in their RV on their way home, and Candace complains that she couldn't call her friends because of the "spotty connection". She tells Phineas and Ferb that she's glad they didn't build anything during the trip, but they didn't pay attention because they were zoning out after Candace said that they didn't get to go to a truck stop diner. As Candace decides to sleep on a couch, Phineas tells Ferb that he knows what they are going to do and notices an inflatable Perry, mistaking it for the real Perry. The real Perry slips through a secret entrance and gets a briefing from Major Monogram who mentions that Doofenshmirtz is driving a rig not far from his location and tells Perry to investigate him. He expresses how he's envious of Perry for going on a trip. Perry then goes under the RV to the engine and uses his laptop to hack into the GPS to reroute the RV. Meanwhile, Lawrence decides to use a CB radio to talk to truckers and goes as "Cheeky Monkey". He uses truck slang to talk to truckers and shows Linda how he learned to speak truck slang in "Truck Driver Hits, 1975 to 1975". He gets one of the truckers with the nickname of "Misfortune" which turns out to be Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who is having a hard time talking in truck slang. While Doofenshmirtz is talking to Lawrence, Perry jumps across to Doofenshmirtz's truck and after seeing Perry he cuts him off. After talking to Doofenshmirtz, Linda tells Lawrence that he scored some big man points. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry not to attack him since he is driving and presses a button to tie Perry up with a seat-belt. He explains to Perry that all his Inators need a formula that scientists call "Boom Juice" for the self-destruct sequence. He manages to find a cheap price and has to drive it back home, and decides to talk to Perry about truck driving tales. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are getting their seat-belts on and gathering their tools as their chair went up to the roof of the RV, and Candace goes sleep-walking to go bust Phineas and Ferb. Lawrence and Linda are listening to the Truck Driver Hits on the radio about some truck driver saving Christmas, and sees Candace sleep-walking. Linda says, "Honey, Candace is sleep-busting again.", and sends her back to the couch and continues to listen the radio about a group of truckers taking down some corrupt cops. At the same time, Phineas and Ferb receive a trip delivery for the diner food and wonders if they are too young to order this and Phineas states that the age is not an issue there. Doofenshmirtz is still talking about truck driving tales while Perry escapes by getting a nickel from the seat to toss to a side-mirror to reflect the sun and uses a magnifying glass to burn the seat-belt and then tackles Doofenshmirtz to take control of the rig. However, Doofenshmirtz fights back and uses his Hitch-A-Ride-Inator to connect the Flynn-Fletcher RV so that they can drive his rig for him. After they battle each other, Lawrence notices Doofenshmirtz as a pharmacist who is putting his face in the windshield and comments that Americans are like big children. As Candace wakes up and sees her brothers aren't seen in the RV and notices the music, she goes to the roof of the RV and enters in the "No Stop Truck Stop". While Candace is nagging Phineas and Ferb about doing this during the last days of their trip, she unintentionally blooms into the role of a waitress after she hears some customers with their orders. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz and Perry are fighting at the top of the rig. Doofenshmirtz uses a lid to throw at Perry, but it bounces off a sign and hits him and falls off than it bumps his rig which affected the RV. It shook the laptop to disconnect the GPS, which tells Lawrence to turn left to a corn field. Lawrence does so, thinking that it is a shortcut. Perry notices they are heading toward Cactus Gorge, jumps towards the Hitch-A-Ride-Inator, and turns his fedora into a buzz-saw to cut the Inator to separate it from Doofenshmirtz's rig as it heads toward the gorge that Doofenshmirtz also jumps out from. Perry quickly fixes the GPS and the laptop to reroute the RV to prevent it from plunging into Cactus Gorge. Doofenshmirtz runs toward his rig and sees it falling in Cactus Gorge and it explodes. The shock-wave of the explosion causes Candace to fall off the escalator to the roof of the RV and falls to the seat that goes up and quickly grabs Phineas and Ferb talking to customers about truckers banding together to save Christmas. Linda goes to check on the kids and sees them sitting together, and Candace tells her to go to the roof to see the diner that Phineas and Ferb built. At the same time, the farmer and his wife are at the overpass talking about their dreams and the wife comments that she wants to own a truck stop diner. The Flynn-Fletcher RV passes the overpass that the diner stops at and was right behind them. Linda and Candace goes to the roof of the RV and sees nothing on it. Lawrence joins them and they gave him a stare when he realized that no one is driving the RV. After having his pants burned by the explosion Doofenshmirtz states that he needs a new pair of pants and he says that it couldn't possible get any worse, prompting many flaming cactus to fall on top of him. Transcript Songs * Yodel Odel Obey Me ''(Instrumental) * ''Mobile Mammal (Second Verse) * Little Bit of Home on the Road End Credits Last verse of Little Bit of Home on the Road. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line None. What'cha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry inflates a replacement Perry, goes to back of RV and the wall flips into secret compartment for his briefing. Hey, Where's Perry? Memorable Quotes Background Information * This episode indicates that Candace has "Sleep Busted" before. * Candace mentions that this trip took 7 days, which is the most days accounted for in any single episode. * The first time we knew the ingredient for Doofenshmirtz invention's Self-Destruct feature "Boom-Juice". * The Fourth wall is broken 8 times by 7 people: # By Perry, who looks at the screen when Doofenshmirtz turns off the sound to the "early warning explosion button". # By Lawrence, who looks directly at the screen when he says "woohoo!". # By Ferb, who looks at the screen during "Home on the Road", after he sees the cat in the pot. # By Phineas and Ferb, who, in a quick moment, look at the screen after showing out the real and fake butter and but-r. # By Ferb again, who looks at the screen a second time during "Home on the Road" after he pulls the salt shaker out of the "fancy spice" can. # By the guy who asked for pie, who looks at the screen when he says "I still never got my pie". # By Candace and Linda simultaneously, who look at the screen after Lawrence abandons the wheel. # By Doofenshmirtz, who is talking to the audience at the end, and looks directly at the screen when he says "flaming cactus". Production Information *This episode and "Mommy Can You Hear Me?" are the final episodes to air together, before switching back to airing as increments, like for most of season 1. International Premieres *July 25, 2011 (Disney Channel on Demand) *August 15, 2011 (Family Channel) *September 21, 2011 (Disney Channel Latin America) *September 7, 2011 (Disney Channel Brazil) *October 28, 2011 (Disney Channel Israel) *November 1, 2011 (Disney XD Germany) *December 4, 2011 (Disney XD Spain) *December 13, 2011 (Disney Channel Asia) *December 13, 2011 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) *December 17, 2011 (Disney Channel Portugal) Errors * When Perry pulls the cord from the inflatable Perry, it didn't deflate even if it had a hole. * Before Phineas and Ferb get their delivery, Doofenshmirtz's truck disappears but in the next scene its back. * When Linda checks on Phineas, Ferb, and Candace, a small part of her right hand is missing. * When Doofenshmirtz hits the lid, it bounced off a sign. When the lid disconnected the GPS cable, which is connected with the laptop, the plug is a little bit damaged. However, when Perry comes and fixes the GPS cable, it's connected to the plug. * When Candace fell down the stairs, there wasn't anyone next to the customer that asked Candace for his pies. When Candace was lifted up to the diner, there was someone next to him. * As Candace was about to walk while sleeping the window was colored black instead of transparent. * When Candace goes up to grab Phineas and Ferb from the diner and comes back down before Linda checks on them, there is no ladder. Then, when Candace tells Linda to go look, the ladder is now there. Continuity * Mobile Mammal and Yodel Odel Obey Me ''are heard again briefly ("Suddenly Suzy", "Bubble Boys"). * Doofenshmirtz has been mistaken for a pharmicist again ("Run Away Runway", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "Brain Drain", "Skiddley Whiffers"). * Perry was interrupted again while on vacation ("Put That Putter Away", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). * Second time Doofenshmirtz talks to Lawrence ("Finding Mary McGuffin"). * Tenth time Ferb does not talk. * Second time Decoy Perry The Platypus appears ("Backyard Aquarium"). * Second time jukeboxes are involved in some way ("Make Play"). * The crows return, as does the corn ("Wizard of Odd"). * The man that broke his teeth in ''Yodel Odel Obey Me appeared again ("Bubble Boys"). * Second time Perry was sitting in a car that Doofenshmirtz was driving ("Unfair Science Fair"). * Second time that Doofenshmirtz's pants were burned ("Moon Farm"). *Second time the Flynn-Fletcher family takes a trip ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation"). * This is the second time Phineas and Ferb open a restaurant ("Chez Platypus"). Allusions *'Convoy' - The culture of truck drivers and CB radio was a popular icon in pop culture in the mid-1970s, perhaps most popularized by the 1975 novelty single Convoy by "C.W. McCall" (Bill Fries). *'Teddy Bear' - *A song on the 8-track had the lyrics "...and one little orphan boy looked up at me with tears in his eyes said, 'Mr. trucker man, you done saved Christmas.'" This is similar in style to the 1976 Red Sovine song Teddy Bear in which a trucker, via CB radio, befriends a paraplegic boy whose trucker father had recently died. *'Garfield' - Perry attaches himself to the window of Doofenshmirtz's truck with suction cups, mimicking the popular "Stuck on You" Garfield suction-cup plush dolls. *'Wait 'til Your Father Gets Home' - In an episode of "Wait 'till Your Father Gets Home", it was a running gag that the refrigerator door would open and spill the food every time the RV took a left turn, similar to how Candace described it at the beginning of the episode. *'MACK' - Dr. Doofenshmirtz comments on how the hood ornament on his truck is a little dog. A bulldog is the hood ornament for most MACK trucks. *'"Rabbit Hood" ' - The scene, right down to the musical sting that plays when Candace looks down at herself in an apron and yells, "Oh, what am I doing!?", is reminiscent of the exact moment the Sheriff of Nottingham realizes that Bugs Bunny duped him. In both cases it takes quite a while before the victim of the joke catches on. *The RV driving through a corn field may be a reference to "An Extremely Goofy Movie" when Max, PJ, and Bobby's RV was doing that. *'Wages of Fear' - Doofenshmirtz driving a truck full of highly volatile explosive liquid across a long distance is very similar to the movie Wages of Fear, in which men must deliver trucks carrying nitroglycerin a long distance so that it can be used to put out burning oil wells. *'The Brady Bunch' - When Candace is taking an order from a customer and asks if he wants hash browns or fruit, he orders hash browns. Instead, she tells him that he is having fruit. This could be a reference to the Brady Bunch (One fruit cup, two fruit cups) *'Raiders of the Lost Ark '- The scene where Perry climbs on the roof of Doofenshmirtz's truck and then swings down and kicks him, punches him in the shoulder, and then throws him though the windshield is almost exactly like events of the truck chase scene in the Indiana Jones movie "Raiders of the Lost Ark." *'''Speed- '''Perry is hanging onto the undercarriage of the RV and looking at the rear tires Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas, Additional Voices * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices * Additional voices: Tony Anselmo, Corey Burton, Jeff Bennett, Kelly Hu, Jennifer L. Hughes, J.G. Orrantia, John Viener }} es:La Excursión Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes